User talk:Denny60643
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flower Whiskers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 23:52, October 9, 2010 Welcome, I hope to see you around here a bit. We are a small community with only like five users so if would be nice to have you here. Aniju Aura 03:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Commandos are still around. Since this is a fan fiction site we can keep the mob who were lost in real life. So please read the mob's info before you change something on an article. Aniju Aura 03:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You can make up new mobs too. Most of the mobs here are fiction so try not to get this site confused with Meerkat Wiki, like the case with the Kulan mob thatw as made at the Meerkat Wiki but was not a real mob.Aniju Aura 04:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fictions I guess you don't know about the rules of fan fictions. Only the author gets to add to the story. Other people can fix selling errors by the story belongs to the creator and they continue to write the story out. So Meerkat Manor 5 is my fan fiction so can you not edit it please. You can make your own story, like a story similar to Meerkat Manor like Meerkat Kingdom and Meerkat Haven, don't edit those please though. Thank you and please don't reuse picture of other meerkat on other articles. Viewers get confused.Aniju Aura 02:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Well in Meerkat Manor they only showed one new mob per season, Like the Lazuli in the first, though the Gattaca were seen onces. Tjhe Commandos in the second. In the third the Zappa and the fourth the Aztecs. So the new mob is the Doppleganger. You can write a show for your mob if you like. Meerkat from you group can appeared as rovers or evicted females but probally their names woul dbe changed like in Meerkat Manor, Tequila played a Zappa female but was really from the Young Ones. Get what I am saying?Aniju Aura 04:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) If I write one, maybe. I'll see how I end this season though I like to use my mobs. Why not make a story for you characters? You can make it like Meerkat Manor but in your way. There are a few Meerkat Manor like stories going on and a few new ones that are not like Meerkat Manor but more like a story book were the meerkats can talk! Aniju Aura 04:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Season 7 is really far away. I don't even know the 6th season! I have most of 5 planned out but I haven't thought of 6. We'll see were the story goes first. Aniju Aura 04:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it.Aniju Aura 04:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The information on your mob is a bit confusing. Can you make it look like the other mobs, with the template, Current members, Past members and History month by month. That way other people can understand your mob better?Aniju Aura 04:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Is Kitty Jonny 13 supposed to be Flower, becuase yo can't use her children as Kitty's please make your own. Other people will get confused.Aniju Aura 05:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The Doppelganer play themselves, there's no one for Kitty to play. I think I rather use my meerkats for my story. You can make you own story about Johnny 13 Mob in their own show.Aniju Aura 12:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No I don't think I'll put anyone elses mob in Meerkat Manor, but I have decided I willl use the pups instead. If you have any ideas for pup named just tell me, becuase like in Meerkat Manor, the pups' named are otfen changed. I got the first litter named but the next few litters could use some names. Aniju Aura 02:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Normal users can't lock pages. Only the people incharge of the wiki can. Sorry but you can't lock your pages but I don't think people will mess with them. Users can only edit there our mobs and articles so every thing should be already. There anr't that many users so I don't think it will be a problem. Sir Rock 03:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I added the template to Johnny 13 mob so it looks like the other mobs and people know who is the dominant pair and who many members there are. Sir Rock 04:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 13 I got a picture for Kitty. -------> It is really one of Kinkaju as the dominant female of the Starsky. I thought Kitty would look like her and usually the dominant female is collared. If you need any other pictures you can ask me and I'll get some for you.. Sir Rock 03:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) No you don't want to do that. The SKMP belongs to Dennyfeline and he gets angry if someone messes with thing articles. That's why I took them off so he wouldn't block you. But you can make your own Project for Meerkats. I have a few and the mobs only have encounters with the ones in that project just like the real KMP. Also what mob do you mean the Whiskers or the Manor Mob? Becuase both have dominant males already and don't need a new one.Aniju Aura 06:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Here is a picture of Carlos for Johnny. I figured he would look like Carlos so I found this nice picture for Johnny. I hope you like it. Sir Rock 07:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I found a picture of the Aztecs you can use for the Johnny 13 Mob. Sir Rock 10:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Eagle Owl Can you help me make an article for Eagle Owl Starsky? Use this photo for her template. Meerkats123 22:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay, Dani is a female right? I'll see what I have.Sir Rock 04:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Here is a picture of Tosca for Dani since she was always getting evicted I think a picture of Tosca is perfect for Dani who was evicted from the Johnny 13 mob. Is Dani going to form a new mob since she left the group?Sir Rock 05:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't think the Johnny 13 mob needs to be in Meerkat Manor 5 becuase they have their own show now. Plus I don't know their personalities because they are not my meerkats. So I don't think they will show up in Meerkat Manor. Also they don't live near the Whiskers or the Commandos or Doppelganger because they live at a different meerkat project. Also Mmeerkat Manor wouldn't have a mob called the Johnny 13, they probably would play another mob like how the Vivian mob played the Commandos. The Film crew never filmed wild group meerkats or any mob with wild meerkats. I am trying to stay true to the ways of Meerkat Manor as best as I can. However you are doing great with the Meerkat Diaries. Aniju Aura(Talk) 23:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I found a photo for the Embers Mob. Do you like it? Meerkats123 20:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I was making an article for Danny as you were sending me the message. In Meerkat Diaries he over threw Johnny so I also put that in his article. And I had Peter also come from the Embers mob because he had a different ID code so I figured he was one of the two Ember rovers like Danny. Sir Rock 03:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well they are still pups so I would have to get some pictures of meerkat pups then. Okay I have a look around. Sir Rock 04:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 13 pups photots Here are soem pictures of your pups with helper meerkats on their foraging trip. Well it stated that the Johnny 13 was formed by wild meerkats and two Embers rovers. So those who have the same ID code I figured were the wild meerkats and Danny was said to be a rover so I figured he was from the Embers mob. Peter had a different ID code similair to Danny so I though he was an Ember meerkat too. Sir Rock 05:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I am busy working on my mob right now. Maybe later.Sir Rock 05:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, there s no point in having an actor list if some of the meerkats don't play others or get new names. It is kinda like how Machu Pichu took over as Colombus when Kim grew older, people would notice Colombus was a female. Sir Rock 06:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Grace Grace's page has been made. Add any info you want to. Meerkats123 20:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Do you want to make Dani form her own group with another female and perhaps some Whiskers rovers? Meerkats123 21:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 First, Kitty needs to evict another female to join up with Dani. Meerkats123 21:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Which meerkat, soem I plan on using and other I am not. If it is one I won't use than yes. So which meerkat were you thinking?Aniju Aura 02:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I was going to make a page for Grace but someone beat me to it. As for Kite, he can only be predated after the pups emgered from the birth burrow so he would have been around three to four weeks old. I figured he would get a picture too with one of his siblings. I found a picture of two Aztecs pups and decided one would be Bindi, the and the smaller one would be her lost brother Kite, the Aztecs pups were being babysat by Burdock. So you can say this is "the only picture of Kite" with what ever female you wish to be babysitting him. Beside Kite has an article so I thought it needed a picture. Lost of pups are predated but some have pictures, like Chiriqui. Sir Rock 02:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No Zaphod is the dominant male of the Underdogs and I would like to keep him there. Plus he is too old to rove and over throw Danny and much younger male. The Johnny 13 has Danny and or Johnny to be the dominant male. You should keep your meerkats in their places or the whole mob will fall apart like they do in the wild. Aniju Aura 02:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) =Recent Wiki Activity= How coem you don't make pages for your own meerkats? It is easy, on the side under where it says Search, there is a button that says''' Create a Page'''. It is right above Recent Wiki Activies.Click on that and title the page and click okay and then you can make you meerkat pages. Aniju Aura 02:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC)